westlifefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bandgeschichte
Die Anfänge von 1998 An den Anfängen von Westlife waren Kian Egan, Mark Feehily und Shane Filan beteiligt. Die drei besuchten allesamt das Summerhill College in Sligo. Dort gründeten sie mit Derrick Lacey, Graham Keighron und Michael Garrett die Band „Six As One“. Unterstützt wurden sie vor allem von Mary McDonagh, die ihnen auch riet den Bandnamen zu ändern, weshalb sie diesen 1997 in „IOYOU“ umbenannten. Zusammen schrieben sie unter anderen den Song „Together Girl Forever“. Sehr viel verdanken sie auch der Mutter von Shane Filan, die mit dem Musikproduzenten Louis Walsh Kontakt aufnahm. So wurde dieser auf die Gruppe aufmerksam und bot ihnen an sie zu managen. Um die Gruppe erfolgreicher zu machen, machte Louis Walsh mit Mark Feehily, Kian Egan, Shane Filan und Michael Garrett in der Stammbesetzung, ein Casting um zwei einen neuen Sänger zu finden. Dieses Casting fand in Dublin statt, wo zwei Favoriten herausragten: Brian McFadden und Nicky Byrne. Während Brian McFadden rasch feststand als neues Bandmitglied, lies Louis Walsh die anderen zwischen Michael Garrett und Nicky Byrne abstimmen. Und so waren die endgültigen Bandmitglieder neben Shane, Mark und Kian schließlich Brian McFadden und Nicky Byrne. Louis Walsh ließ sie mehrfach bei Simon Cowell vorsingen, um sie bei Sony-BMG unter Vertrag zu bekommen. Simon Cowell gefiel Shane Filan beim ersten Vorsingen gar nicht und so sagte Louis Walshs später zu Shane er solle sich die Haare blond färben, bevor sie noch einmal vorsingen sollten. Dies tat Shane Filan und schließlich und sie bekamen am 3. Juli 1998 einen Vertrag. Allerdings änderte man den Namen in „Westside“ und kurz daraufhin noch einmal in „Westlife“. In den Jahren 1999-2002 Ihre erste Single “Swear it again” brachte die Band im April 1999 heraus, welche auch gleich die Charts in Irland und in Großbritannien stürmte. Danach folgte die Single "If I let you go" im August 1999 und "Flying without wings", welche von Steve Mac und Wayne Hector geschrieben wurde & für das Westlife zum ersten Mal den Record of the Year erhielt. Im November 1999 erschien dann das erste Album "Westlife". 2000 kam das zweite Album "Coast to Coast" heraus. Erfolgereiche Songs des Albums war unter anderen das Duett mit Mariah Carey "Against all Odds (Take a look at me now)". Außerdem noch "My Love", welche ihnen den zweiten Record of the Year brachte. Nach ihren ersten beiden Alben ging Westlife 2001 dann auf ihre erste offizielle Tour, die "Where Dreams Come True Tour". Im November desselben Jahres kam dann gleich ihr drittes Album auf dem Markt "World Of Our Own", mit den erfolgreichen Liedern "Uptown Girl", "Queen Of My Heart" und "World Of Our Own". Diese drei wurden alle zu Nr. 1 Hits. 2002 gingen sie dann auf ihre zweite Tour, die "World Of Our Own Tour". Brian McFadden verlässt die Band/ In den Jahren 2002-2004 2002 kam erneut eine sehr erfolgreiche Single heraus, "Unbreakable". Im November brachten sie das Album "Unbreakable - The Greatest Hits Vol. 1" heraus. Neue Songs des Album waren "Tonight", "Miss You Nights", "Love Takes Two" und "Written In The Stars". Zu der Zeit, als "Tonight" heraus kam, wurde die TV Dokumentation "Wild Westlife" gedreht. 2003 schließlich ging Westife auf ihre dritte Tour "The Greatest Hits Tour". Im September 2003 brachten sie neue Singles heraus & im November ihr nächstes Album "Turnaround". Am 9. März 2004 verließ Brian McFadden die Band. Er wollte mehr Zeit für seine Familie haben, denn er hatte im Januar 2002 bereits geheiratet & war Vater zweier Töchter. Er startete etwas später eine Solokarriere. In den Jahren 2004-2008 Auch ohne Brian McFadden hörte Westlife nicht auf Musik zu machen & auf Touren zu gehen. Also begann für die nun vierköpfige Band die "Turnaround Tour". Ihr nächstes Album kam 2004 heraus unter dem Namen "Allow Us To Be Frank". Dieses Album ist ein Rat Pack Album & enthält gecoverte Songs von Frank Sinatra wie unter anderem "Smile" und "Fly Me To The Moon". Nach diesem Album folgte dann später die "Number Ones Tour". Im Oktober 2005 brachten sie wieder eine sehr erfolgreiche Single heraus "You Raise Me Up". Die Single erschien auch unter dem nächsten Album "Face To Face", das auch 2005 erschien. Auch mit diesem Album gingen sie 2006 los & zwar auf "Face to Face Tour". Ende 2006 brachten sie ihre achtes Album heraus. Dies heißt "The Love Album" & besteht aus bekannten, neu gecoverten Lovesongs. Die erste Single dieses Album ist die Coverversion "The Rose" - im Original von Bette Midler. 2007 gingen sie dann auf "Love Tour" , wo sie unter anderem in Australien und Südafrika auftraten. Im November 2007 erschien dann "Back Home", das achte Studioalbum. Es enthält viele neue Songs und einige Cover Songs, wie zum Beispiel "Home" von Michael Buble. Etwas nach dem neuen Album flogen sie u.a. nach Neuseeland für ihre "Back Home Tour". 10 Jahre Westlife - Das Special im Croke Park Um 10 Jahre Westlife in einem ordentlichen Rahmen zu feiern, stand Westlife am 23.06.2008 für ein Konzert im ausverkauften Croke Park, Dublin. Dies ist das dreiundreißigste weltgrößte & viertgrößtes europäisches Stadium. Nach diesem Konzert hatte die Gruppe schon im Vorraus angekündigt, nahm sie sich ein Jahr Pause. In den Jahren 2008-2011 Im November 2009 brachte Westlife, nach einem Jahr Pause, ihr neuntes Album "Where We Are" heraus. Das enthält ausschließlich Neukompositionen, bis auf das Cover "What About Now". Mit diesem Album gingen sie anschließend auf die "Where Wer Are Tour", bevor sie im November 2010 das Album Gravity herausbrachten. 2011 machten sie schließlich ihre "Gravity Tour" in Großbritannien, Irland, Afrika und Asien. Die große Abschiedtournee 2012 Im Oktober 2011 hatten Westlife bekannt gegeben, das sich noch ein letztes Album herausbringen & nach einer letzten Tour 2012 sich trennen würden. Also erschienen am 18.11.2011 die "Greatest Hits". In den letzten beiden Monaten 2011 hatte die Band mehrere TV Auftritte, bevor sie Anfang 2012 ihre "Farewell Tour" antraten. Für diese letzte Tour haben sie Konzerte in Asien, Großbritannien und Irland. Die Tour endete mit zwei Konzerten in Croke Park, Dublin am 22. und 23.06.2012. Quellen